Final Fantasy 7
by Ms.Kadaj 7
Summary: Raven and Kadaj were best friends as kids, but after he became obsessed with "Mother" they lost contact. Now Kadaj is back and keeping a close eye on her. When she confronts him about it he says he wants her to help him and if she doesn't agree he personally kill everyone she cares about right in front of her. KadajxRaven RavenxVincent
1. Chapter 1

It was in the middle of the day and three motorcycle-like vehicles rolled up to the top of a low cliff. The guys riding them had similar features, silver hair, green eyes, and pale-ish skin. The middle one kicked over a sword that was by his foot. "Hey, Kadaj." the one on the right said. "Is that where big brother lives?" the guy had long silver hair that fell to the top of his rib cage. "Yeah." the one names Kadaj answered. Kadaj had silver hair like the other two except his barely brushed his shoulders. "Do you think he'll be happy to see us?" the one with the long hair asked. "Not a chance." Kadaj laughed. "Don't cry Yazoo." the one on the left sneered. "I'm t "But, "Mother's" with him." the one called Yazoo said sadly. "Maybe not." Kadaj said. "Don't cry Loz." the one named Yazoo said in his own voice, which was softer and smoother than Loz's. "Look, here he comes." Kadaj told the other two when he saw a charcoal black bike like theirs come roaring through the canyon. Loz and Yazoo looked at Kadaj and he nodded. Both brothers took after the black bike.

"Raven, could you please hurry up with that pain-killer?" Tifa Lockhart called from the bedroom. "Jesus Christ I'm coming. God!" Raven Graylock screamed from the hallway. When Raven entered the room she ran over to a small boy with dark brown hair and fair skin laying in the bed. "Denzel, Denzel wake up honey." she whispered. "Raven?" he asked. "Yeah, I brought you a pain-killer." she told him gently. Denzel sat up and took the small purple pill from her. "Tifa, can you please go check on Marlene?" she asked. "Yeah." Tifa said and she walked out of the room her jet black hair swaying behind her in a back and forth motion. "I'm tiered Raven, can I go to sleep?" he asked. "Of course." she gently hugged him and left the room. Later, after about and hour or two Raven heard the sound of a bike in the street. Tifa had taken Marlene and Denzel to the church so she was there alone. She looked out the window and saw a black bike parked right outside the door. At first she thought it was Cloud, but realized that Cloud was tied up in on the back. Raven immediately grabbed the sheath that held her knife and slipped it under her belt just as there was a knock on the door. She opened it and there stood Cloud with Kadaj right behind him.

"Kadaj, what do you want?" she asked harshly. "To come in maybe?" Kadaj said pushing his way past. "Let Cloud go before I..." "That is no way to treat a guest Raven." he said unsheathing his double bladed sword and setting it next to him as he sat down in a chair. She rolled her eyes, made them really big and sweet looking, then spoke, " What can I get you, tea, water, a bullet in the head?" she asked in her sweetest yet most sarcastic voice. "How about Cloud get's it if you make one more sarcastic remark." he told her placing his sword on Cloud's throat. "Ok,ok I'm sorry!" she said quickly. The whole time Cloud hadn't said a word. "Kadaj, give it a rest." Cloud told him sounding annoyed "Shut up Cloud!" Kadaj told him. "As I asked earlier Kadaj, what do you want?" Raven asked getting annoyed. Kadaj crossed the room and stood on front of Raven, his face only inches from hers. His emerald green eyes bore into her deep hazel ones. Raven looked down feeling intimidated. He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head so he could see her face. "What I want, Raven." he said as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "Is "Mother". " "Well I know where she is so you can get out." she told him firmly. "I think you'll remember soon enough." he told her as he left. After he was gone Raven untied Cloud and hugged him. "Cloud, where have you been, all of us have missed you." she asked taking a step back. "I had to take care of something's, but I'm back now." he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She nuzzled her head into his chest, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled. He smelled of dust, leather and something else, something metallic and sort of coppery. She stepped back, and looked at him. "Cloud, I smell the faintest hint of blood." she told him nervously. He looked up at the side of his head then back at her. She moved a strand of his jagged blonde hair and saw a fairly good sized spot on his head. "If it's that small, how did I.." she started but noticed a dark patch on his shoulder. She moved the fabric and stepped back in alarm at what she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

The wound was fairly large, almost the size of her palm to be exact, and it was bleeding a LOT. "Cloud, what happened?" she asked. "Yazoo happened." he told her. "Ooooo, ouch." she replied. "I'll call Tifa, to tell her you're here, she needs to come home with the kids anyway. She picked up her phone and dialed Tifa's number. She got her voice mail. "Hi, this is Tifa, sorry I can't come to the phone right now please leave a message." "Hey, Tifa. It's Raven. You've been gone for a while so I think it's time for you guys to come back." "Well?" Cloud asked. "She didn't answer, I'm calling Vincent." Vincent Valentine was a close friend of theirs so whenever something went wrong he was closely updated. She dialed and Vincent picked up on the first ring. "This is Vincent." "Tifa and the kids went to the old church and haven't been back for a while." she told him. "Raven, good to know you're alive." he said sarcastically. "Good to hear you to." "I'll head to the church." "Good, I'll meet you there." "Bye" he said quickly as he hung up. "Come on I'll fix up those wounds." After wiping down the wounds with a warm rag and bandaging it, both of them went outside and got on Cloud's motorcycle. Raven wrapped her arms around his waist and hey tore off down the road toward the old church. They reached the church in3 minutes tops, Vincent was waiting by the door. "I'm not liking what I hear in there." Vincent said. Raven pressed her ear against the door of the church then stepped back. "I don't hear anything Vincent." she told him. "Exactly." he told her. "I'm going in there." she told them. "Ray, I don't think that's a good idea." Vincent told her. "I agree with Vincent." Cloud said. "Ok, Cloud, shut up, and Vincent I have two things to say to you." "1, don't call me "Ray", and 2, I'll go where I please, when I please, Vinnie." Raven walked into the church and felt something hard hit her on the back of the head. She fell to the wooden floor with a thud. "AH. FRICK!" she yelled as she propped herself up on her elbow and looked behind her. Yazoo stood there holding his gun. "Damn it Yazoo, that hurt." she said annoyed. She rubbed the back of her head as she sat up. By then Vincent and Cloud came in to see what the noise was about. Kadaj, and Denzel emerged from the shadows. Kadaj walked over to Raven and pulled her to her feet. "Having fun, "Ray?" Kadaj said using her pet name to annoy her. Raven moved so fast all anyone saw was a flash of black and next thing they knew there was a red handprint on the side of Kadaj's face. "Having fun, "Daj"?" she asked using his pet name. "You can't do that!" he said in awe that she actually retaliated. "Yes I can." she said. "Can't." "I said I can!" she yelled. "Sephiroth's behind you." he said smoothly. She turned around and drew her knife. Realizing he was messing with her she sheathed her knife and whipped around to face Kadaj. "I hate you!" she screeched. "You know what, I don't care what you think, I don't care what any of you think I..." she never finished because in one smooth motion Kadaj wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her.

Kadaj wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Raven wrapped her arms around Kadaj's neck. They stayed that way for at least two minutes. When Kadaj pulled away, he and Raven just looked into each others eyes. Kadaj ran his hand under her chin just to annoy everyone else. "Can I ask, why you did that?" she said. "To shut you up, and to see what it's like to kiss someone." Kadaj said keeping his arms around her waist. "Uh huh. So, I just have one question." raven told him. "And it is?" "Why, the hell are we all here?" she asked. "We need "Mother" and you, and Cloud are the only ones who know where she is." Kadaj said. "Kadaj, I told you earlier, we have no idea where she is." Raven told him getting frustrated. "Raven, that's not entirely true. Kadaj, what you're looking for is in that chest over there." Cloud told him nodding his head toward a pillar in the corner. "Yazoo, Loz take them outside and proceed with plan "A"." Kadaj told them. The line outside went something like this, Loz, Cloud, Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, Vincent, Raven, and then Yazoo. Before Raven could step outside Yazoo grabbed her by the collar and drug back into the church. "Ow, Yazoo, let go." she hissed


End file.
